Mystery Pokemon Detective
by Fearless Cookies
Summary: Lyric has been studying since she was young to be an adventurer. Her goal is to prove or disprove any legend of the Pokemon World. Join her in Sinnoh with her Pokemon, an Eevee named Moonlight, as she follows rumors and gossip to discover the truth. She will have hard times ahead of her. ON HOLD FOR A WHILE


**Fearless Cookies owns nothing from the Pokemon Universe! Pictures of the characters will be listed as soon as possible on DA. DA link is found on my profile.**

**AN: POKEMON CAN USE AS MANY MOVES AS I WANT BECAUSE THIS IS MY FANFICTION!**

**CHAPTER ONE: The Adventure Begins**

There are many stories and legends surrounding the history of the Pokémon world as it is known to us today. Nobody knows if such legends are true or not, but there are many clues in history that suggest that they are. Fossils, carvings, paintings, and artifacts are found in every region. Each unique as the next. Deities, magic, space travel, time travel, dimension jumping, and the way they react to humans.

My dream is to be the person who finds out what they are, if they are real, and show them to the world.

My name is Lyric, and I just turned thirteen. I started late on my Pokemon adventure because I was in school making notes and such on what I was going to look for. I have dark grey hair done up into high matching ties, amber eyes, and pale skin. My outfit consisted of a black sleeveless dress with green stripes on the neck and skirt, a pair of white shorts, white socks, and a pair of black and green lace up hiking boots. I have a green and white waist bag, green pokeball hair ties, a green pokeball necklace, and black and green fingerless gloves.

My partner is a shiny Eevee I named Moonlight because she is silver and white. Her brother is Sonny, who belongs to my brother.

My brother, twin brother that is, is Jazz. He has the same hair, skin, and eyes as I do. The only differences between us is he has short hair with a single lock of hair that flicks up because of his cowlick, and is, well, a guy. He is currently wearing a black long sleeved shirt under a purple and white one, black pants, the same shoes as me but with purple and not black boots and black lace. He too, has a pokeball around his neck, but it's purple. He has a pokeball belt, and a white backpack. He had came home yesterday to pick me up.

"Hey, Lyric, you ready to head out now?" He was holding up a camera to me with a grin. "I got you this as I was coming home yesterday." I grinned, giving him a hug.

"Thanks Jazz. So, we still have to decide on where to go, right?"

"Yeah. I was hoping Sinnoh, Kanto, or Johto." Since we lived in Hoenn those were great choices. I closed and locked the doors.

Our parents died in a cave in when we were only seven. Our next door neighbors watched us, making sure we were alright. We also helped Professor Birch a lot of the times. It was with him, that I started to learn about the legends. I learned that my parents were once archaeologists as well. I couldn't wait to get started. I stayed in school while Jazz went on his adventure to earn Gym badges. He won Hoenn, Unova, and the Orange Islands's leagues.

"Okay, lets get this started!" I laughed as he pumped the air. With shared looks we raced to the loading docks. I pulled out three straws, writing the three regions names on them. Closing my fist, I held it out to Jazz, who picked one.

Sinnoh it was.

"So, you're starting anew, right? Just Sonny?"

"That's right." We got on the boat headed to our destination and got a room. We would be in Sinnoh in three days. I already knew what I was going to be doing. Training. I may not be staying with Jazz, but we planned to meet up. Every few weeks, we were to meet at the lake resorts, and then I'm to meet with him at the League. "You better keep in contact. You remembered your Pokegear, right?"

"Yes, Jazz. I remembered my gear. Don't worry."

"This is your first adventure. Of course I'm going to worry!" I smiled as we reached the battle deck. "A battle for old time's sake?" I smirked.

"Moonlight-"

"Sonny-"

"-take defense/offense!" We glared at each other.

"_Tail Whip_, Moonlight!"

"Dodge it, and use _Growl_, Sonny!"

"_Quick Attack_, Moonlight!"

"_Bite_!"

"_Fake Tears_!" Out of the corner of my eye, I could see a crowd forming, No doubt realizing who my brother was. "Follow with_ Yawn_!"

"Dodge it,Sonny!"

"_Dig_ Moonlight! Follow with _Shadow Ball_!" I smirked as Sonny faltered after taking the hit. I froze when I saw my brother's own answering smirk.

"_Rain Dance_ followed with _Take Down_!" I groaned as Moonlight took a bad hit. I grinned when Sonny swayed, falling asleep.

"_Rest_, Moonlight!" I snickered as she fell asleep. A few minutes passed with neither of us making a move when Moonlight's eyes flew open. "_Iron Tail_, girl!" Sonny woke up, but still took the attack. He was weak finally. "_Double Team_ and _Shadow Ball_!" Sonny fell over, passed out. "Yes! Good job, Moonlight! Use _Heal Bell,_ now."

"Man, why do I even try to beat you?"

"I don't know, why do you? You know that I spend my time training against all the Pokemon at Professor Birch's lab." There was clapping. "So, shall we go get our Pokemon a treat, Brother dearest?"

"We shall, sister dearest." The rest of the trip was spent in much of the same matter, but with us battling other people. The second I saw Sinnoh, I was excited.


End file.
